A New Beginning
by Silently-Spoken
Summary: Kagome has been living on the earth for 500 years after getting stuck in Feudal Japan. After deciding she needs a break from work, she goes to live in Forks, Washington. Where a new adventure and love waits.
1. Prologue

**New story! Yay? Okay so this is a very short Prologue and the first chapter will be posted soon. This is a crossover of Inuyasha and Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.. How sad :( **

**A New Beginning **

**Prologue**

Centuries of pain and hardship, remembering my family has yet to of been born. Going back in time only to remain there without my consent. All of these were worth it, to get me to this place, where I am now. All of this came crashing down the minute the words came from his mouth. The very few words that could change my entire future.

"They won,"


	2. Chapter 1

**Short 1st chapter but I will try to make them longer as I go :) **

**Disclaimer: Once again sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight... blaahhh :( **

**Playlist: Cross My Heart - Marianas Trench**

**Yeah no real reason for the song. I just like it so yeah :) **

**Oh! I'm always looking for helpful tips, and ideas for the story, and sometimes insults... cause it makes me work harder.. and don't insult me unless you mean it :) otherwise thats a downer... :D**

**I get more inspired the more you review so... If you are crazy enough to like it and want to read more.. Review it and a new chapter will get posted faster. :) **

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 1 **

I stepped off of the plane, in Seattle. I walked off through the terminal to grab my luggage. After I walked outside I looked around and spotted the car Sesshomaru said he'd have ready for me. It was a 2010 RX 450h Lexus Hybrid, in Matador Red Mica, as I stepped towards the car I saw the door opening and a twenty year old man with long red hair and green eyes, he was dressed in black slacks and a light blue dress shirt. My eyes widened and I squealed in excitement, I ran to him and jumped wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled lightly.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?"

"Well I am here to escort and guard you while you are living your in new home, in the wettest city, in America. Unless of course you don't want me here," he said with a sly smirk.

I whacked his shoulder with the back of my hand and and said "Of course I want you here, insane fox demon,"

"Come on mom! Let's go!"

I got into the passengers seat of the car. Shippo started the car and we drove off in silence. As we drove I thought about how I had gotten to this place in my life. All of my decisions, and everything that has happened. What had made me decide to take a break in the most random place in the United States.

I thought back to 500 years ago. It had been during the final battle, I had just gotten back from the trip beyond the well.

_"Inuyasha sit!" I watched as his body slammed into the ground. _

_"I had a test it's not as if I could have changed that!"  
_

_Inuyasha stood up "You should have been here searching for the jewel shards, stupid wench!"_

_"Inuyasha is-"  
_

_Inuyasha spun around and sniffed the air. He quickly pulled out the Tetsuiga, and it transformed. Naraku and hundreds of demons had appeared. _

_The fight had started and Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru and Kikyo had come and joined the battle. As all of Naraku's offsprings had come to try and defeat us. There was many hours of bloodshed, many of us were tiring as we tried to defeat all of them. _

_I was able to get a clear shot at Naraku's heart and took aim. I released my sacred arrow and it pierced his heart right through it. As his heart was shot through Inuyasha used the windscar and Sesshomaru used his dragon strike on Naraku. _

_As both wear destroyed, the remaining demons all left quickly and the air was cleared of miasma. _

_I walked forward and picked up Naraku's part of the jewel as it was purified. _

_When I looked over I saw Miroku staring at his hand in shock. I saw Shippo laying next to Kirara sleeping, I saw Sango weeping over Kohaku's body, and Miroku going to embrance her. I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo embrancing tightly. I saw Sesshomaru looking back at her, as if questioning what she would do next. _

_As she thought about it, it became clear what she should do. She closed her eyes and made her wish. She wish for all of them to be happy, for all of them to have the ones they lost, she wished they could live peacefully, and together. _

_She opened her eyes to see Kikyo's soul collectors leaving, Kohaku's eyes opening, and Sesshomaru's arm coming back. As she saw this she felt a sharp stab of pain go through her chest. To be able to live and give Kikyo her soul the demonic energies and the life force from the jewel went into her body. This creating a mix of miko and demon that has never occurred before. _

_As she opened her eyes she could feel the well closing, and knowing that she would be living a very long time until she could see her family again. _

"Mama, come on we're here," Shippo said shaking her awake.

"Okay, okay I'm coming"

I got out of the car and looked at the new house. I smiled and thought "_This will be good, another adventure, in Forks,"_

**Yeah so... the way she lives and the demonic energy isn't what happened and all that but, the website is called fan_fiction_ so lets just go with it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so thanks for all the reviews! YAY! Errm another short one Sorry ! -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Inuyasha or Twilight.... Damn huh ?**

**Okay so here is my song that I like that has nothing to do with this chapter whatsoever, and cause this radio station I'm listening to is playing it. **

**Pink - Who Knew**

**Other Twilighty typish character thingys will be brought in the next chapter.. Cause the thing that I'm not looking forward to this year cause some assholes (excuse my language) decided we should start a week early meaning high school -.- just because we have too many days in the year off... Hey, it's not our fault now is it? (: errm in Canada we usually start after Labor Day now we start the week before.... Not sure how it works in the States or anywhere else... Okay time to read and I'll shut up. (:**

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

Shippo just stared at me for a few minutes. I looked at him irritated and said "What?"

His eyebrow twitched and then all of a sudden he started hysterically laughing. He fell off his chair and landed right on the living room carpet. He keep laughing for about five minutes before he started gasping for air.

"Are you finished?"

He looked up at me and started laughing all over again. I got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Haha- Mama, haha, I'm sorry.. aahaha, I just don't understand why you want to go to, ahahaha high school again.. ahahah,"

"Oh, come on Shippo you know I didn't have a regular experience during high school, always traveling back and forth between times and then helping Sesshomaru with everything in the Western Lands, and getting in demon training to control my instincts. It's just I never had time to be _normal, _for lack of a better word, and since I have all of eternity to do what I what that I'd take this time to do what I want," she huffed then walked out of the room.

"O-kay," he said.

I sighed and looked out of my bedroom window. For 500 years I have been in wars, politics, and business. In some ways it has been filled with love and family, just not in the way I would like it to be. I had my family, I had recently went to see my mom, Souta and Jii-chan to explan what had happened, and I always have my adopted family, my son Shippo, visits whenever he can, my adopted brother Sesshomaru, who had showed me how to control my demon and help coexist my miko and demon energy, Rin, who's life had been extended by an adoption ceremony between her and Sesshomaru as Father and Daughter, Kouga, who had finally mated Ayame, and Inuyasha and Kikyo who I've come to love as a brother and sister.

Rin is the first heiress to the Western Lands, but if for any reasons she does not accept the role of Lady of the Western lands if Sesshomaru decides to step down or dies for some reason, I must take over, as after 10 years of my demon transformation he adopted me as his sister, and fought anyone who had argued against it.

Inuyasha... Well, while I see him as a brother now, his cruel words he had used many centuries ago for some reason still seemed to haunt me.

_"Bitch! It's your fault we can't defeat Naraku, always going back for your damn tests! Kikyo would have never made the mistake of having distractions! Damnit!" Inuyasha screamed at me._

_"I'm sorry!" I yelled._

_"Sorry's not good enough, whore."_

_"Sit!"_

_I ran to the well, and sat next to it. Suddenly I felt a strong aura approach me. I looked up and there stood Sesshomaru. He looked down at me and said. "He's wrong,"_

_I started sobbing at that and he put his hand on my shoulder, he knelt in front of me, he then used his hand to guide my face up. "This Sesshomaru, can guide you on how to use your miko energies while in battle,"_

_I gave him a weak smile looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you."  
_

_After that he taught me during the night, after Inuyasha left to see Kikyo, it was then that I had started to see him as the older brother I never had, and maybe the not really cold hearted Sesshomaru._

I walked to my mirror and stared at myself in the mirror, no matter what sometimes I still feel like that week little 15-year-old that stumbled upon the Feudal area. Inuyasha had apologized sometime after it had happened, but the words still had always affected me deeply.

Over the years I had traveled all over the world, Russia, Italy, Paris, Africa, Australia, Mexico, Canada, Rome, and even some remote locations no human could find, or live on.

I have also some interesting people and other creatures, while having met more interesting demons I have also met, vampires, werewolves, and shape-shifters. They all have their own ways of living, such as vampires, they only have one rule, and that is to not let anyone find out your secret, a group, that I've had the pleasure of meeting on quite a few occasions, a few of them on not so pleasant occasions as well. It seems that people get werewolves and shape-shifters confused most of the time. Werewolves, do only change on full moons and shape-shifters change when they choose and when their emotions are too strong.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and said "Hello?"

**Okay I'm gonna end it there cause 1. It's gonna annoy someone and 2. I have to update soon cause my freakish boss has been making me work tons of extra hours during the summer leaving me too tired to write. Sooo... I'll try to update again on Saturday or Sunday? Maybe? Cause I'm taking advantage of my day off later today cause right now as I type it's past 3 a.m, YAY! Alrighty, so read, review, dis, adore, mock, punch, or whatever you feel like doing, and yes I know I'm picking on Inuyasha and yes I usually like him and all that, but he's gotta be like that in the past time for my story to work. Oh!and yes it's still short but for now deal with it (: is as nicely as I can put it while I put energy into writing a longer chapter next time. Ouu, and I'm wondering, should she have known Carlisle in the past? If so should it be brotherly or lovers type things? That's gonna count in chapters coming up.... Ideas are always a good thing to give me, add it in a review or message me (: and I will sit here and enjoy my virtual batch of chocolate chip cookies that Cherry989 promised.. she mentioned that they had ****been called the best a certain peron has ever consumed, so I'll take their word for it. (: Review lovely people who have read this! **


	4. Author's Note

I suck. I am horrible. But here's my excuse. There's been one problem after another with my laptop. It's crashed once, then everything I had saved was taken off my computer, and then the cord decided not to work for no apparent reason and I've only recently got a new one. So since I remember nothing on what I was going to do I'm going to rewrite it, then repost. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading it to begin with and if you have any suggestions for the story message me and I'll try to add it in. I might go in a different direction with the story and I'm thinking about different pairings, so you can message me on which pairings you'd prefer it's still going to be focused on Kagome, so pick your favourite character. I will try to post before next week ends. Bye.....


End file.
